Krone “Neon” Atiede
“BLAHH. Can’t hear you over my awesomeness. -smirk-” Krone “Neon” Atiede is a member of the Toxic Citrus Gang. Appearance Personality Krone is a typical rebellious, immature teenager, stubborn and doesn't like others telling him what to do going as far as doing the oppostie, He cannot handle serious discussion as he deems it as “boring and useless” yet he will listen if you are deemed worthy of his respect. Quick to take action, often recklessly, as he usually doesn’t consider the consequences. He’s mainly in it for the “fun” as speaks his mind and usually it’s nothing smart when he does. He also loves asking stupid questions, and can't take hints. Despite all these seemingly negative traits, Krone is a very playful individual that loves to make friends. He’s very open about his past as well as being extremely out-going, making him a nice friend to have around. Even though he usually escapes battles rather than fight, Krone would stop at nothing to stand up and protect his beloved close friends. He cherishes every happy moment spent with them. He's extremely loyal to leader-figures but has trouble expressing love. At times he tends to be unresponsive/evasive when he remembers his "old" self/personality that usually happens in large gatherings History Krone was born in a middle class family. He was the oldest of his three siblings (twins + little sister). He had extremely critical parents. In school, he was practically invisible and he had bad grades. He never got involved and was always evasive in conflicting situations. But it was okay. Life was meaningless to him as it was such a bore. He often found himself having dreams about a world of colour (or what he perceived actual colour to be). It was indescribable; surreal. It was…amazing. Regardless, Krone and his family still believed in the Gray Order, entrusting their safety in their hands. But being safe was boring. When all hell broke loose because of a the color-syndrome, Krone felt nothing. Not like it concerned him..although, it was interesting to finally see what colour looked like. He was intrigued. Krone was 15 when he contracted the disease. It was a typical school day, same old same old. Just as Krone was about to get up, he suddenly felt an excruciating amount of pain coursing through his entire being. His mother swung open the door to scold him for not waking up, only to find her first-born son staring at her with neon green eyes. She screamed for his father. The both of them watched Krone roll around his pain, horror embedded on their faces. He turns to look up at them. “Please help…” His father quickly leaves the room with his mom, locking Krone inside. A faint "disappointment..." could be heard through the door. It felt like his eyes were being stabbed with a thousand needles. Struggling to get a hold of himself, he forced himself up, watching the colours of his nails turn a neon green. Oddly enough, this put a smile on Krone’s face. He's infected but...this colour..it was beautiful. For once in his life, Krone was….content. It took about 2.5 hours before the pain slowly went away. Was this the end? He lied on his bed, staring in into space. Was this all life had to offer? Sigh. But he felt fine. It didn't seem like he was dying. Is he...immune? A hour later his father peers in Krone's room, assuming his son had died in the last hour. To his surprise, Krone was actually in the bathroom giving himself a haircut. After realizing his son's "condition" he told him to pack his things and leave. He had no purpose or future here. His father’s last words to him were to go find somewhere nice to die, where he couldn’t infect others with his disgusting disease. Krone smiled at his father. Life was getting interesting now. His heart was pounding in excitement, he was finally free! He could finally be someone new. And so he packed up his things and wandered around the city with sunglasses and mittens on to conceal his colour. It looked silly but he didn't want to risk anyone knowing, even though he wanted to show the world. Eventually he found himself being recruited into the Kaleidoscope, where he will be forever grateful and devote his loyalty to the Toxic Citrus for awesome adventures to come. His biggest dream is to see the world in full colour someday. He also nicknamed himself “Neon” as a sign of him leaving his past self. Chapter 1 Enchanting Event Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Aftermath Relationships Trivia * His areas of infection are his nails, eyes and along his spine * He sleeps with a teddy bear (but shhh he doesn't want anyone to find out) * He loves to think of nicknames for people he meets, its easier for him to remember * Prefers to be called “Neon” since actually proud of his disease/colour * Gets nervous in the presence of father/mother-like figures (since his parents never treated him well, he doesn’t know how to express love properly) * Very happy when praised * Loves giving weird, random gifts * He has a pair of sunglasses and gloves he wears if he ever wanted to disguise himself * His old self had a very different image than this?? (Will draw later~) * He misses his little siblings a lot (They're names are Karson, Ken, and Kina!)